


Coward

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time... In an Alternate Universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

"Coward, eh?" 

Dojima shifted a bit on the piece of rubble he'd settled himself on. The gash in his side had started bleeding again sluggishly and the hand holding his gun had gone limp and numb at his side. It wouldn't do to do much moving again until he could get it healed by one of the kids. 

"And why is that, Adachi? Because I didn't kill you in a blind rage?" The detective released the lungful of smoke from his mouth and shook his head. "I was pretty close though wasn't I?" The cigarette dangling from his lip bobbed up and down with his words. 

Adachi started laughing again and admittedly it was starting to grate on Ryotaro’s nerves. “You couldn’t do it if you tried.” 

“That wasn’t trying?” A dark brow rose higher on the detective’s face. 

They both had fought each other as if possessed. The Adachi he’d faced was nothing like the bumbling junior detective that had been by his side for so many months. It had scared and infuriated him in equal parts. Though, in the end, Ryotaro had barely been able to keep himself in check. 

The eyes of the towering dark figure still lingering behind Ryotaro shone brighter as the massive shoulders tensed at the ready to strike again. If left to its own devices, his persona, Hachiman would have cut Adachi to ribbons moments ago just as it had with the younger man’s own persona. The darkest part of Dojima might have allowed it if he hadn’t had better control. 

“But that’s not what I came here for is it?” He muttered with a sigh. 

“Y-yeah… right. You came here to _save_ me didn’t you?” Adachi chuckled. “Still my _clueless_ partner ‘til the end, eh Dojima-san?” 

“I came here to take you home, you ungrateful little shit!” 

“I AM HOME!” The strength behind those words seemingly zapped whatever reserves remained in the lanky body sprawled in front of him. “I’m never going back to that shit hole.” 

“Oh? So, you’ve got nothing to say to Nanako then?” 

“…” 

“She’s the one that sent me for you, you know. She said that it should be me.” Behind Dojima, Hachiman’s restlessness seemed to ebb. The twin blades in the war god’s hands lowered finally. “Because we’re friends.” 

“You should just leave me here. Tell her you couldn’t find me.” Adachi said finally. Dojima noted that the younger man hadn’t disputed what he’d just said however. 

The older man snorted, “Now who’s the coward, Adachi?”


End file.
